


Circle The Drain

by Decaykid



Category: Marvel, X-23 (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Laura Kinney drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle The Drain

Adamantiun claws slice through tender flesh

Like they have so many times

The pain is the closest thing she can feel to remorse

Her blood drips down her wrist and settles into her upturned palm

She watches as it pools, vibrant even against the dingy, stained porcelain

She turns on the faucet, runs her hands under the trickles of water

It's all she can do to keep the guilt at bay

Maiming herself, her own blood staining her hands, along with her countless victims

She stares as nightmares and memories circle the drain


End file.
